Breaking Free From His Grip
by Dreesh
Summary: Terumi has defeated everyone and achieved his goal, but there is something he did not plan for, Noel Vermilion calling out for her captain. a Hazama x Noel fic with action, but not that much, Rated T for s little cursing.


Breaking Free From His Grip

At the top of the base of NOL in Kagutsuchi where two figures, one of a man wearing what looked like something Michel Jackson would wear, the suit, the hat, even the shoes, all in black, the man's name was Terumi, and a blond girl, wearing a white robe, her name used to ne Noel Vermilion but now she was known as Mu-13. They both just stood there, having defeated everyone that had come to defeat Terumi, they did not know what they were going to do next. Terumi looked at Mu and said "Well….this got boring fast…" the girl just stood there with a black expression on her face, "You don't talk much do you?" asked Terumi but the girl remained silent. He continued to look at her and wonder what he was going to do next, after all he had fought of everything until now, from using all the member of NOL to his advantage, to controlling the actions of Ragna and all others that wanted him dead, Having Noel Vermillion's power and even creating a fake personality known as "Hazama" to control NOL. He had thought of everything, except what he would do after he got the master murakumo unit.

As he continued to wonder he looked around and saw the body of Ragna the Bloodedge on the floor, he had been defeated by him and Mu a few minutes earlier, he smirked as he thought of how stupid he looked trying to stop him. Then he noticed that Ragna was still alive, he saw his fingers twitch. His smirk quickly disappeared as he turned to Mu and asked "Why is he still alive? I specifically ordered you to kill him!" Mu turned to him and to his surprised replied "Please…stop this Hazama-sama…" tears starting to come out of the girl's eyes, "What?" responded Terumi, very shocked that she not only talked but addressed him by his fake name. "Stop hurting people! It's not like you to do things like this!" the girl snapped as she collapsed to her knees. "What are you talking about, this is what I wanted, to have everyone defeated, to bring the world to its knees!" responded Terumi, now very irritated. "No! that's not the captain I know!" said the girl, desperately trying to get the man to understand, "Are you dumb or something? Im not your captain anymore! My name is Terumi you understand! And who are you anyway?" responded the man in black, "My name…is Noel Vermillion!" said the girl as she got back on her feet, tears still in her eyes, "And you are Captain Hazama not Terumi!". "What?" this shocked the man, he couldn't believe the girl was still in control of her body. "Don't you remember…? It was a few months ago. The day you got transferred to our unit, I wasn't there to greet you when you arrived so you went out looking for me, you found me behind the officer's quarters crying. Before you came Jin had screamed at me for messing up in a training exercise, he had said horrible things to me like 'Your worthless' and 'You're a piece of trash' so I hid so that I wouldn't be a bother anymore, I thought that everyone would be better off without me, but you stayed there with me, you looked at me and smiled, you said that 'No matter what anyone says, you are a special girl Noel, so don't ever lose faith in yourself, because even if you don't believe in yourself I believe in you, so just believe in the Captain Hazama that believes in Noel Vermilion' you said that while patting my head…your hands were so warm and kind. After that I tries hard every day, I just wanted to be better for you, I wanted to make you proud, but when I replaced the cafeteria chef when he was injured everyone got sick from my cooking, everyone but you captain, you ate all my cooking, always with a big smile on your face, and every time you finished you went over to me and said 'It was delicious Noel, I hope they let you cook here more often' so I asked the chef when he came back if I could cook all your meals, but he rejected my idea, that's why I always made two boxed lunches, one for me and one for you. We always sat together outside your office and talked about the day and what had happened to each of us…" said Noel, tears flowing from her eyes, Terumi is in complete and utter shock, he has no idea how to respond to all that, he tries to regain his thoughts when the girl speaks again "I want captain back, I want Hazama-sama back…The Hazama-sama that always praised me, that always ate my cooking, that ate lunch with me….." then there was a pause as the girl gathered her bravery for what she was going to say next "…i…I WANT THE HAZAMA-SAMA THAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH BACK!" the scream echoed in Terumi's mind, resonating with something in his heart, and yet "HAHAHAHAHA! How stupid can you be! There was never a Hazama, it was all an act by me!, he was never real, I made he up!" said Terumi taking off his hat revealing his spiky green hair.

"No! That's not true! I know Hazama-sama is in there somewhere!" responded Noel desperately trying to reach her captain inside this madman. "You are really getting on my nerves you annoying bitch!, I may not be able to kill you but I sure as hell can cut out that damned tong of yours!" screamed Terumi as he grabed his dagger and grabbed Noel by her arm. As he was about to stick the dagger in the girls arms she screamed "HAZAMA-SAMA!". Terumi's arm stopped, "WHAT?" he screamed in annoyance as he tried to move it but it wouldn't budge.

Then her other arm pushed Noel away from him and staved him in the center of the chest with his own daggers. His arms then started to separate the daggers, which were still in his chest, which created a portal of some sorts, from which a man came out. He jumped and landed right in front of Noel Vermillion. The wond on Terumi's chest closed up instantly, as if it was never there to begin with. Terumi looked at the man "Who are you!" he demanded. The man turned around and said "I am Hazama, Captain of MOL's Intelligence department, And I wont be taking orders from a monster like you anymore!" said the man as he revealed his identity.

Indeed he looked exactly like Terumi, except his hair was not spiky but smooth, like when he was playing the role of captain to control MOL. The man who calls himself Hazama looked over at Noel and said with a warm smile "Don't worry…im here now…so don't cry anymore, remember pretty girls shouldn't cry" then he glared at Terumi and said "Its over Terumi, You're going to pay for all the pain you've cased everyone!". Terumi just laughed and said "Oh please, what can a made up personality like you possibly do to me?" "More than you think!" said Hazama as he charged, Terumi just laughed as he launched a beast head at Hazama who quickly grabbed it with his bare hands and broke in with little effort. "WHAT?" screamed Terumi in shock as the beast head disappeared in Hazama's hand, "Haven't you caught on yet? You didn't make me up, I was always there, I am all the good that was in you, and I am the one who controlled the power in you!" said Hazama as he glared Terumi down with his golden snake eyes.

"You're a liar! I control the power of the Azure and Blazblue! I'll show you!" screamed Hazama laughing as he got into position and started saying the words "Lifting Restriction Number 666…Deploying Dimensional Interference Force Field…Feel The Power Of The Azure…Code S.O.L. Activate BlazBlue!" a green force field appeared around Terumi, he continued to laugh as he aqctivated what he thought would be the end of this delusional fool before him "AWAKEN NOX NYCTORES OROBOROS!" a giant black mass with multiple heads formed behind Terumi, the mass then took the form of a monster that resembled the black beats, it looked like a Dragon with multiple heads, the monster had no scales as it was just made out of black energy. Terumi laughed again and said "What will you do now Mr. Captain?" teased Terumi.

"THIS! Lifting Restriction Number 666 Integrate Dimensional Interference Force Field Code A.B.Y.S.S. Activate Tiamat Lordess Hydra!" screamed Hazama as his eyes started glowing and a green aura covered his body, "Now Terumi! FEEL THE TRUE POWER OF THE AZURE!" Hazama Jumped into the sky, his jump was so high that he went over the clouds, as he got there it seemed as if time had stopped as he spoke "For Noel, and for everyone you've heart, I Hazama Shall Erase you Into Oblivion!" his entire body suddenly exploded with energy as he started going down, the clouds parted away as he desended, he changed his pose, and screamed "HYDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" as he hit the giant beats behind Terumi, destroying its head and breaking into its main body, causing it to explode with enough energy to destroy half a continent, however Hazama contained the explosion with the help of his force field so that it wouldn't harm anyone other than Terumi.

Hazama came out of the smoke, unharmed, he walked towards Noel who had a big smile on her face, until the smoke cleared and she saw that Terumi was still alive, Hazama turned around and saw that Terumi was badly wounded, bleeding heavily, his force field was only able to keep the explosion from killing him. He laughed as he screamed at Hazama "HA! YOU CAN'T KILL ME YOU WORTHLESS FAKE! AND EVEN IF YOU COULD, ME AND THAT BITCH YOU CARE ABOUT SO MUCH SHARE A LIFE LINK, IF I DIE SO DOES SHE!".

"I already fixed that you idiot" said Hazama with a confident smirk o his face, "What? No! Nononono! You must be bluffing!" mocked Terumi, but Hazama was not bluffing, "She was never linked to you…Her Life Link was with me!, Because you see Terumi a life link can only occur when there's love in the hearts of the partners!" Stated Hazama with confidence, as he posed with one hand pointing at Noel and then at him, then he Moved his hand over his face and closed it and he said "SO NOW TERUMI, I SHALL DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" a sword materialized in Hazama's hand, the sword was jet black with green chain highlights all over the blade and handle, He then adopted Hakumen's sword stance and started to say his own version of his motto "I am the black abyss. I am the the black steel. I am the cursed blade. With blade in hand I shall devour the corruptions of this world, and cover it in the shadows of oblivion, I am Hazama. Your End Is Here!" after the motto he charged at Terumi and slashed staved him screaming "HYDRAAAAAA SWOOOOOOOOORD!" after the he staved the sword in Terumi, Nine Black snake heads appeared from behind Hazama, each head bit on a different part of Terumi, 2 on his arms, 2 on his legs, on on his head and the other 4 on each corner of his torso, "RELEASE!" screamed Hazama and he pulled the sword from Terumi which cased the snake heads to tear him apart and devour his entire body, all that could be heard where his screams of agony as his soul was sent to the deepest parts of the Void.

Knowing that its all over, Hazama walks over to Noel, and helps her to her feet. Once on her feet Noel hugs Hazama with all her might, buried her face on his chest and started crying tears of joy, never had she been more happy than in the arms of her captain. "There there lieutenant" said Hazama as he patted Noel's head who looked up to see his face, "How about we go on a date? I know a real good restaurant nearby!" said Hazama but before he received a reply Noel jumped up and kissed him, Hazama felt comfort in Noel's warm soft lips and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Then when they were almost about to lose there hold on the world around them they heard a man cough in pain, they both pulled away from the kiss and looked in the direction of the sound, it was Ragna, still on the ground, with wounds all over him, he was still unconscious but it was obvious that he needed help. "Um…maybe we should take him to a hospital first…hehehehe" said Hazama as Noel giggled at his comment.


End file.
